Larsa and Vayne's sister
by BlueEyesBabyGirl
Summary: Hidden Sister, a Daughter of Archadia, The protecter of the young lord Larsa. Slightly BaschxOC -SUCK AT SUMMARIES-
1. Info Chapter

**_I've also done a copy on my quizilla account which is Lilrachz_**

**Ps. I don't own Final Fantasy. I only own the OC!**

**

* * *

  
**

NAME: Emma  
AGE: 27 (Basch is 30, Balkthier is 24, Vann and Penelo is 18 Ashe is 20 and Fran is ??? )  
FAMILY: Larsa (younger brother who is 14) and Vayne (Older Brother who is 27)  
LOOKS: Black sholder lenght hair which is layered and Pale Blue eyes, she looks like she's still in her Teens but she not.

WEARS: When she's around Larsa Army or Undercover at Vayne she wears armor with a Helmet, but normal clothes in the pics.

WEAPON: 2 guns which are strapped to her legs which she in her normal clothes with her 2 kanata swords.  
PAST: She was kept a secret Solidor Family (Larsa and Vayne family) she was Vayne twin, they feared that Vayne will turn and kill the king so He kept Emma hidden in the shadows and made her grow into apowerful Warrior, Then Larsa was born there, mother die about 5 months after giving birth to Larsa both Vayne and Emma was 13 at the time.

The mother of the 3 Secertly final wish was for Emma to be Larsa Protecter and made sure he grow up as a fine man and King of the Empirer, as she watches over him. Her father the King aloud this so Emma Started to watch over him over the next 14 years.

Also during the 14 years she showed herself to him and told him it was his mother's wish for her to watch over him, after that she trained him well and hard, Every step he took she was there ethier stood next to him or in the shadows with him.

She also still got to see her father the King of the Empire telling about Larsa proess in Sword fighting and growing. She protects him with her life even those she knows he can look after him self perfectly fine, He's always enjoys her company, like she's his Gaurdian Angel. She always tells him, whats wrong or ight.

INFO: you have 5 moggles what do your airship THE SUNA, upgrades and that lot, you give them 100 gil each for working on it also they call you 'Em' which is short for 'Emma'. There names are Gan**(Gen was the only Girl Moggle on the team, she loves to cook)**, Scot**(Scot loves fast things)** , PJ**(PJ is quiet one and respects you and Larsa and loves dangrous things -e.g. weapons on ships) **, Tes**(Tes was the not like normal Moggles, he doesn't really say kupo alot)**, and Kupo**(Kupo is the Hyper one)**


	2. Chapter I

**_I've also done a copy on my quizilla account which is Lilrachz_**

**I don't own Final Fantasy, only the ocs.**

**

* * *

  
**

CHP1!

Emma POV

Running...Running...more...Running

I could here the Empiral Gaurds running around say "where is he?" I chuckled to myself and walked off to the Air Station.

It was a sunny day, I wore My Armor for a reason, I had to go and have a chat with The King today. I walked down the long bridge to the 14 year old boy looking over the edge, I stopped and spoke to the boy "There looking for you, you know" I said, he turned his head "Ah, so there still looking" I nodded, "Vanye's men, aern't good at hide seek" He laughed "yer" He said quietly. I stood next to him, I saw an air ship coming from the direction from Rabanastre, "I must leave now, Behaeve yourself young man" I nudged him smiles and nodes "I'll wait for your return" He said while I was walking away I rose my hand to show him I heard.

I got into the Air Station I heard wishpers "Is that one of the Empires Men?" or "Or is it one of there Judges?" they whispered.

I walked towards the desk "The Suna" I spoke the women nodded "yes it's ready and waiting" I nodded, I walked towards the gates and waited for them to open, while doing that I was listening to people. A Viera and 3 men walked out the oppsite gate. Then I heard the annoying Venya's men come in "FIND HIM!" they shouted and ran off, "You there!" One shouted I turned to them, "Where is your Lord!?" Then the Viera and 3 men turned to me.

I didn't Respond to then, One walked over to me and grabbed my shoulder, I heard the 1 of the 3 men say "Isn't that one of the Empiror's men?" The Light bloud asked his group "No I have never seen a person dressed up in that armor before" The man how looked like someone I Know answed the blound. Then the Viera spoke in a soft voice "That is not one of them, it's different Arua" The man grabbed me I looked at him through my helmet, I grabbed his hand and kicked him sending him past the other passengers to the Gaurds Near the door. Everyone stared at me, then I heard the door's behind me open, I turned to the doors, and walked through like anothe thing happened.

I got into the Suna, it was the ship that moggles made for Me and Larsa, the moggles came out 5 of them really, they ran or flyed over to me, I nodded and gave each of them 100 gil each them. "Thank you Em! KUPO!" they said I nodded but Smiled underneathe my Helmet, "Go on of you go! I'll be back shortly" I told them they ran over and opened up the roof and turned the ship around too for me. I got into the Suna, Flicked the switches and then pressed the red botton. And went flying off. 'Those Moggles have turbo chraged the Engine.. I love them' Finally got into the Kings Room and found my Father and my so called twin brother Vayne. "Your Highness" I said in a deep voice which will classife as a man easly, I went down on one knee.

Vayne was looking at me "Report" The Leader said. "Your son is fine as normal, forever hiding from the Soldiers that are suppose to gaurd him and coming to ask me where he is" The King Laughed "Yes as Normal, As I Sperected You know where he is" "Yes my Lord He is waiting for my return to him at Purvama Dorstonis or other know as Sky City of Bhujerba, he's waiting in the office as we speak" The Old man nods then Vanye popped up "What are your Loyalties to my brother?" I turned my head to the him still kneeling down to the king "I am his Watcher or you could easy protecter, Keeping an eye on making sure he's following the rules" I spoke to him in the same voice I was useing King Nodded You many leave, Edward" He spoke to me Useing my Male (Yes when your in armor people will call you Edward or Captain or Protecter, because she's hiding her gender)

I got onto my ship and flyed back to where Larsa was waiting for me. I got off the moggles came to me, "Check my Ship see if any one as fiddeled with it while I was away" I walked to the "Oh.. and Thanks for the turbo it'll come inhandy in the future" I turned and told them and flicked another 100 gil at each of them and walked out the door Then I heard "KUPOOOOO!" 'Yep There happy with money.. normal people make them do it for free but me I have to give them Money, and plus They travel with me' I walked to the office I knocked on the door and opened it, no one was there the balcoune door were open I walked towards then and saw Larsa at the Desk, I walked out, he could hear the clank of my boats hitting the ground "Your Back I see how did it go?" He asked, then i heard a "Huh?" I turned and saw a girl with light blound hair.

"Oh.. this is Penelo, Penelo this is-" "Edward" I said in a man's voice, while finshing him off. "Oh.. please to meet you Edward" She smiled I just nodded. And turned back to Larsa "Your Brother was there, he asked who I was, I told him I'm your keeper" I said manly. He nods "Yes, I had a feeling about that, I have seen Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg, he lives also If I'm correct Lady Ashe will be alive to, that's only if I'm correct" I nodded, I turned to Penelo "Why is the young girl here?" "She was in the Mines and caught by the Judge and I took her off his hands" He said "Does the Mines have it?" "yes but it's a large amount of mis- er. yes there is a large amount of it, But it's not going to be as powerful as the real thing" He said I nodded. It was now getting dark, Larsa and I was chatting outside "So who's Vann?" "He is a boy who was with me while we went into the Mines, there wore Basch and Balthier and a Viera named Fran, She claimed she was kipnapped and now, Basch and his group were ca-" He couldn't finsh because The Leviathan came into sight "They must be taking then" I said in my normal voice.

"yes but what do we do?" He asked "Well for one we could take Penelo to Vann thats on the The Leviathan, and see if Lady Ashe is really alive, if she is she'll might be on that ship" I said. He nodded "lets go" I nodded "I'll meet you down there make an opening for you to get in" He nodded and ran off to get Penelo.

I jumped off the wall and landed on my feet softly.. And walked to the ship Some gaurds were out I knocked all 3 out.. and waited for them, to come, I heard running, I turned "lets go" I said back into my man's voice. We found a room to rest in. "Let's stay here for awhile" Larsa said longing for to a tiered Penelo, I nodded Larsa sat down on the little table Penelo sat againest the wall I stood still looking of into the hallway. 'God this girl is tierd for just running for an ahour maybe? I have trained Larsa hard he could run for 3 hours straight, but Is she any good with a weapon, I guess I'll find out later' It was quiet for 17 mins then he heard an alarm sound and the room started flashing red. "Well looks like someone is having fun" I said this made both of the younger children to smile. All 3 of us ran out the room. We were running still we got into a big group of men, "Oh no" Penelo said. "Larsa You know the other way of getting to them quickly, I'll catch up after I settle these guys" I said in a man's voice.

He nods "I'll be waiting" He ran off. "Right come on!" I took of both of my Kanatas of my Amrored back and ran at then sliced through them easierly "Perthectic" I said over the dead mens bodys. I got there money and Items and Ran off to my younger Brother's Adde.. Larsa. I turned the corner almost going into someone, It was Vossler?! "Vossler?" I asked in my normal voice "yes?" "Edward" Larsa Said like awarming. "Where are we going?" I asked while running with they in the manly voice.

"To find a ship" I nodded. We ran into some Gaurds but it was easy, We found one "Right Edward, Go inside and make sure the ship is aread, while Vossler and I find the others." I nodded and climbed into the ship, "Let's see here" I looked at the controls then started flipping switches and Bingo! Engine was ready and waiting, The door open "About time you got here!" I shouted out from the driving seat in a Mans voice. "SIT! LARSA UPFRONT!" I odered them they did what they were told. "Larsa rember the code I told you 2 days ago" "yes" he said "type it in and don't press enter til I say" He noddeds and enters the code.

"Can you fly this thing boy?" The man who I think is Balthier, I didn't respond. We started moving slowly out of the fast clasping Leviathan, "Come on go faster" they all shouted apart from Larsa and you. "Steady.. " I pressed a botton. We turned to face my exit, we moved faster "hit it!" I shouted in a man's voice, Larsa did as he was told he hitted the enter botton. Sure anoth everyone went flying back in there seats, when Larsa hit enter the turbo booset kicked in. We flow past the other ships with out been seen sice we were in turbo. The turbo weared off shortly after we were about 4 miles away from the ship, "Badly Hell! what was that" Balthier Said. "This ship is loaded with Turbo booset I suggest you should have your ship more updated lately, Sky-priate" I spoke in the same voice as before. "Turbo booset? Powerful stuff May I add" He said I just nodded and Turned my head to the young lady who was sitting next to Vossler "Lady Ashe it's good to see your still alive" I said "Oh.. Thank you, but who are you?" She asked "I am Larsa Protecter or Keeper or Caretacker or whatever you want to call it" I said yet again in a male voice.

"Yes.. but still what is your name?" She asked yet again "I'm Edward" I said again in the same tone "HAHHAHAHA! Edward! what kind of name is that!? HAHA" He laughed, I turned my head to him "Well what kind of name is Vann?" I asked him, 'Yep he shutted right up' He went all quiet "He's got you there Vann" Penelo Said to Vann. "Larsa swope seats I have to sort the code out" We swopped seats I editted the cod 'X-981039-XC1' I entered then a message popped up, flashing. Vann jumped out his seat saying "Whats that flashing!" He pointed at it. I whacked his hand away, the Viera came and stood next to me looking at what I type in, "This code what is it for?" She asked "What Fran you don't know the code?" Baltheir asked coming long side her "X-981039-XC1.. interresting, what does it do?" He asked

"Hi-jacking the ships system, and deleting the tracker on it right...now" Surely anothe a message popped up say 'TRACKER DELETED!' "Interesting" The Viera said looking at the screen. I entered another code '00465SKYCITY' The ship answered to the call 'POUTING COURSE TO SKY CITY OF BHUJERBA... NOW ON AUTO-PIOLET' I nodded to Larsa he letted go of the controller and said "were heading to Bhujerba, we have business to etened too" Then he walked off. "So how did you get those crafitity codes?" Baltier asked, "It's interesting what you can get on the back of a chrealbox.. that's where I got them" "A creal box?" the viera asked, looking at me now, It looked like she could see right throw me 'I wonder if she can tell I'm a female, Veria are amzaning breed' I nodded.

"Huh? So how did you find out the codes are real?" Balthier asked "Easy mine and Larsa 5 moggles" I spoke up in my male tone. He didn't repond just sat back down in his seat while the Veria sat in the driving chair looking out at the clouds. I stood up and went out of the room, and found Larsa in a bedroom. "The Empirer is getting stronger, what should I do?" This was very rare of him to ask for help. "Ask adde of Lady Ashe, if she'll becomes queen of Dalmasca she could ask to stop the war but, she will be powerless and she has nothing to prove her birth right, also there's also Vayne he would had throught about this too" I spoke in my normal voice but quietly. "There has to be something, we missed out" He said I nodded. We were Think still the doors open to Reveal Vossler and Basch, "We're almost there" Larsa nodded and turned to me, "Once there Edward we have to go and see Marquis, and we shall talk more later" I bowed and walked off to the room I was in before.

As Vossler and Brasch said we did land shortly, Me and Larsa Walked through the gates first, he turned to the group "Well this is where we depart, I apoliges again, come lets leave" He said the last part to me and he ran off with me close beside him.

Group POV

"We could use a Lad like that the codes for airships.. amazing" Balthier said to No one. "Yes the child is strange" Fran Said in her normal soft voice, Staring where the 2 people had departed. "What so..what do we do?" Vann asked walking up to them hands behind his head with Penelo longside him. "We are heading to the Marquis" Basch said, "Isn't that where Larsa and Eward went?" Penelo asked Vann snickered at the last name.

Emma/Eward POV

Me and Larsa was in his office at the Marquis Home, I took of my Hemlet and shook my head "that's better" I said in my normal voice. Larsa was looking at me. "Emma we need to search for Lady Ashe, I have a plan, is the Suna ready to fly?" I smiled at the young boy who is my younger brother.

"It's ready and waiting... I over head the Lady Ashe talking to the skypirates asking then to kidnape her and go to the Raithwall Tomb put they can't just park there ship in the front of the building there are monsters gaurding fly one at that, so they have to get off in the Ogir-Yensa Sand-sea and walk there" I told the boy, "I see so, Lady Ashe is making her way to the Raithwall Tomb as we speak, She wants to become power to destory the Empirer" Larsa said While looking at the window.

"Yes I have also reseved word from your Father" "what does he want?" "A judge is coming to protect you to, the King doesn't want the same thing happen to you as it did to Basch and his brother Gabranth, so he's sending Gabranth to protect you from Vayne's Plans, Involing you, with Grace" I said, he nods "Everywell let him.. This is going to end in War" I sighed.

"I have been in War before it's not pretty Larsa, We loose people in war, so You must stick close to me so, I can Protect you, Even if your strong, There's people stronger then you out there, Me, Gabranth and Grace are here to protect you still death and see you raise as the Newest Empierer what can stop this war... Even then you were young you were always interested in the outside world trying to bring peace to the Wolrd what we have, trying to make the war stop with everything in your power.. that's what a ture leader is.. and your brother He lusts for power, great power and thats what will destroy him in the end" I place my hand on his shoulder and smiled down to him, he looked up.

"Thank you, I'll be it in mind" He said softly. "You should rest, We'll leave first thing in the morning, before sunrise it's easyer to not be seen" "Everywell" We walked over to the door what was attached to his office, he went into the bathroom and showered and came out in his PJ's and climbbed into bed. While I took of my gloves and 2 Kanata's swords and placed then by the window, "Goodnight Emma" He said closeing his eyes.

"Sweet Dreams Larsa" He was asleep his breathing was calm. I walked over to him 'He looks like a child should be at his age, growing up, having girlfriends, going to school, having fun.. and an Older sister' My eyes softened I placed my hand on his head moving some of his hair "So young.. yet your ready to stop the war... brother" I wishpered the last word quietly, I kissed his forhead and smiled and walked back to my window seat like normal I watch over him, during the night for a bit when I wake up for 30 min watch again then fall back asleep so I can sleep before sunrise.


	3. Chapter II

**_I've also done a copy on my quizilla account which is Lilrachz_**

**Ps. I don't own Final Fantasy. I only own the OC!**

* * *

CHP 2

I woke up and looked out the window '2 Hours before sunrise' then I looked over to the young boy who laid in the bed 'He's asleep' I got up and had a shower and changed my clothes under my Armor, then placed my guns in places strapped to my legs, and placed my Armor back onplaced my two Kanata's on my back in a Corss shape ''X''

I walked over to Larsa "Hey wake up" Larsa got up and dressed, We were now walking down the hall, "Wait where are you going?" one of the servents of the Marquis questioned us "We eer.-were uh..-" "Were going to watch the sunrise way would a servent want to know?" I said in the manly voice.

The servent was studdering now."you may go" Larsa said. The servent ran away. "Am I that scarey?" I asked Larsa walking next to him in my male voice. He chuckled "No but I suppose I'm use to it" he quickly ran to the Suna, "Kupo! your back" the moggles ran over to us. "Come on time to go" I said opening the door Larsa and the moggles got in quickly, the moggles jumped into there chaires while I sat in The Captain chaire and Larsa sat on my side.

The moggels were pressing bottons, "Right, We need to do this quick so Gen(one of the moggles) Enter the turbo booset code in don't presh unit I tel you" I said in my normal voice (The moggles know your a Female) I turned the ship around. We got to the doors and they opened "right Now hit it" I said he did as he was told and pressed enter, We went flying by with out being seen. The Turbo weared off, "right Scot, tell us where's Raithwall tomb is?" the moggle nodded as pressed bottons.

"Far west and but theres ships there" The moggle pulled up the screen to Larsa "Here Kupo!" "It's the Shiva... and by the readings there powerful Nethicite there" "Nethicite? If it's from Raithwall it'll be the Raithwall's Nethicite which is called the Dawn Shard KUPO!" Scot answered placing his little paws on his red hat "Powerful Nethicite.. no wounder the shiva's there but if that means they got the Princess Ashe" I said. Larsa nodded. Then the alarms went off! "KUPO!!!" "what! what is it!" "Viberations are heading for us! KIPO!" Kupo shouted.

(Yes Kupo doesn't know who to say "KUPO" cus it's his name he say "KIPO")

"MJ, Tes, Scot handle the Controls, Larsa go and help Gen with the codes" He nods "Kupo up front! with me" They did as they told "Right Kupo the control over there keep us steady while I move us to land on the ground" Sure anothe the vibaration's were 300 memters away from us We just about missed then and landed.

Turned off all the ships electric and sat back in the chair like the moggles and Larsa did "That was close, but we made it in time, well done everyone" I said takeing of my Helmet, the moggles said thank you, and Larsa just sighed.

A message popped up on the screen 'MESSAGE' I glanced at Larsa Screen "Should I open it? KIPO!" Kupo asked "go on" he opened it "DEAR SUNA! KIPO! THIS IS THE MARQUISE I HEARD THAT YOU LEFT, TO WATCH THE SUNRISE NOT FLY OFF WITH OUT WARNING! KIPO! I HAVE RESEVED WORD THAT LADY ASHE IS ON HER WAY TO THE JAHARA, TO SEE IF THE NETHICITE CAN BE CONTROLED FROM MARQUISE .P.S. NEXT TIME YOU LEAVE JUST TELL ME YOUR LEAVEING. KIPO!" Kupo finshed the message "I guess we got a new destination the Jahara" Larsa said. I nodded "The Jahara people are don't like humans, even those they are older then us, they don't want war ethier" I said, "I see" by now we were flying to wards the Jahara.

GANG POV (ASHE, VANN.. ETC POV)

"Huh? Can you hear that?" Vann asked the group, "hear what Vann" Penelo asked, Vann listened "I just be hearing things" he said. The Viera Stood there with her arm crossed her ear twitched, she looked over her shoulder and saw nothing then up in the sky nothing.


	4. Chapter III

**_I've also done a copy on my quizilla account which is Lilrachz_**

**Ps. I don't own Final Fantasy. I only own the OC!**

**

* * *

**

CHP 3

EMMA / EDWARD POV

"Right can you take the ship to Marquise" Larsa said the Moggles nodded "But before we go I left the money on my seat you get 200 gil each and make sure You have the transevers on okay" They alla grinned "YES! KUPO/KIPO" they all said We jumped of the ship and landed on the desert ground. The Moggles hit turbo and flyed off.

Me and Larsa were walking throw the village. "We wish to see the Elder" Larsa said. "You must be strong" He glanced at me "I can sence your Arua indeed strong you may see the Elder" The Jahara Villager stepped aside.

We walked through up ahead we saw Lady Ashe with Basch, then Balthier and Fran and Finally Penelo and Vann stood together. They all turned to us. "Larsa? Edward?" Penelo asked us. I nodded, back into my male voice mode. "To Bur-Omisace?" Asked the Lady Ashe, Larsa turned from looking out into the desert "I say we 'ought leave tomorrow" He said to te Princess "I was going to wait for my escort, but meeting you presents a great opportunity" he said walking to her. "this terrible war can be stopped but I need your help to do so" he said.

"A war?" "you know the Marquis Ondore leads a group of Insurgents- Your Pardon, he leads a large resistants force against the Empier.. Lady Ashe, neither of our countries can afford this now. The Rozarrian Empire would stir. They would aid the resistances and use this aid as a pretext to decalre war on Archadia.. and Archadia would have no choice not to answer" I stood againset the wall waiting for them to finish.

"Lady Ashe, let us go to Bur-Omisace, with the bleshing of His Grace the Gran Kiltias Anastasis.. you may rightly wear your crown, and declare the restoration of the Kingdom of Dalmasca. As Queen, you can call peace between the Empier and Dalmasca.. and stop Marquis Ondore." Larsa stopped talking, I knew she would shout at him and she did. "For Peace!?" she sort of shouted at him. "how dare you say that! The Empire attacked us, stole all we should hold dear.. and you would have me save them from war!?" I could tell that Larsa was going to really shout at her.

I walked over to Larsa and placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to me. "Larsa is right" I said to her in my male voice, "Dalmasca will be the battle feild if this war contineued, what if Nethicite was used on Rabanastre Lady Ashe?" I asked her not raiseing my voice. I could hear footsteps behind me I glance at the corn of my Helmet and Saw Basch.

"Thank you Edward, Lady Ashe you know my brother will do this!" She went quiet and looked at Basch. "Foregive me, I presumed overmuch" Larsa apoliged "We could not think of any other way to aviod bloodshed" I said in male tone. Larsa Finally spoke up "If you can not trust us, then please take us as your hostage" I looked down to Larsa "Larsa?" I said "Trust me" He said to her.

I sighed Lady Ashe walked away from us. My hand slided off Larsa "Thank you, I should of know that you'll step in before I shouted at her... but now I must speak to the Elders." I nodded and he walked off. I turned to leave but Basch said my name "Edward, I thank you for not letting Larsa shout at Lady Ashe, she is finding it hard to turst people since Vossler turned his back on us" he said "Vossler? this is new news to me" I said in the same tone as before. He nodded. "Larsa? he's young 14 if I'm correct?" I nodded "He's young but he should be King after his father dies so he can stop the war and... Vayne his brother" I said "Are you the only one who protects him?" Brasch asked me. "No there's 2 more, they are Judges under the Kings command, While however I am doing a simple last wish for someone, and also his Gaurdain" I said then walked anyway leaving Basch alone.

It's midnight now, I was sitting by the window as normal but I was downstaire not watching Larsa sleep I was waiting for my moggles to contact me. "KUPO! Come in Captain! You in! KIPO!" I chuckled knowing the to voices PJ(PJ is quiet one and respects you and Larsa and loves dangrous things -e.g. weapons on ships) and Kupo (Kupo is the Hyper one).

I lifted the radio to my helmet "In here" I responded "Ya he have put 3 more Turbos on to The Suna! KUPO!" I knew this voice it was Scot(Scot loves fast things) "Be quiet Captains talking" Tes said (Tes was the not like normal Moggles, he doesn't really say kupo alot) And then there was Gen "Waiting for Orders KUPO!" (Gen was the only Girl Moggle on the team, she loves to cook) "right moggle Team I need you to take the ship to Bur-Omisace and tell Al-Cid were on our way should be there in 3 days top" I waited for a response.

"Yes Captain! KUPO!/KIPO!" they all said. "there's a message from the King of the Empire, it's for you We gave it to a travel moggle who should be there about now so KIPO!" Kupo said "Strange okay thanks I'll see so there with Larsa" I clicked the botton off and it made a tone sound. I sighed and got up and walked towards the gates a meet the traveling moogle, sure anothe the moogle was there "KUPO! are you E.S?" I nodded, the male moggle gave it to me "thanks" I said in my normal voice quiety and walked off to Larsa's room. I sat down by the window in his room and opened the scroll.

Letter -

"DEAR CHILD, AS YOU ARE READING THIS I MIGHT BE DEAD, VAYNE IS PROBALY THE ONE REPOSEABLE OR IF NOT IT'LL BE MY ILLNESS, I ASK YOU TO SHOW THIS TO LARSA TOO AFTER YOU HAVE READ IT. E.S (THAT'S YOUR ANSISELS LIKE E.G. FRED GREEN = F.G) VAYNE HAS TOO BE STOPPED THE MOST POWERFUL PERSON I KNOW IS YOU, YOUR POWER COULD THROW THE DEVIL AFIT-"

I chuckled and carryed on read

"YOUR PARENT'S WILL BE GLAD THAT YOU GROW INTO A LOVELY WOMEN, AND YOU LARSA MY SON, YOUR THE NEXT KING EVEN IF VAYNE SAY HE'S THE KING, DEEP DOWN YOUR THE KING, YOUR SPECIAL TO THE KINGDOM OF THE EMPIRE SON. E.S AND LARSA MY LAST WISH IS TO YOU TO GET RIDE OF VAYNE FOR EVER, HE'S NOT MY SON ANYMORE, HE CRAVES FOR POWER AND LOTS OF IT. E.S PLEASE GIVE MY SON THE ONE GIFT WHAT HIS MOTHER GAVE TWO TO YOU WHEN SHE WAS ALIVE 'THE EMPIRE'S NECKLACES' GIVE HIM THE BLUE ONE YOU SHALL KEEP THE RED ONE E.S. ALSO I HAVE WRITTEN A WILL IT LIES DEEP IN DARKNESS, E.S KNOWS WHERE IT LIES ONLY LARSA CAN OPEN IT, AND LARSA AFTER YOU READ MY WILL GIVE IT TOO E.S TOO READ. ALSO I HAVE SOME MORE BAD NEWS IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW GRACE ONE, OF THE JUDGE OF THE EMPIRE HAS DIED, ONLY E.S AND GABRATH WILL BE WATCHING OVER VAYNE CLOSE'LLY FOR NOW ON.. PLEASE MY CHILD MAKE THE WAR STOP!

YOUR FATHER"

I stared at the letter then looked over to Larsa, 'he's going to be upset about this deeply' I rolled the message back up and placed it inside my armor. And watched the stars and soon fell alseep. I opened my eyes and looked to Larsa he was puttting his shoes on "Good Morning" He smiled 'that smie wouldn't last long' I thouht "Morning" I reponded.

I ate in Larsa's room with him.. "Larsa, I have to leave shortly" he looked up from his food "I have a feeling that I will have to go ahead to have a chat with Al-Cid first about something important" I said "what about?" "I can't say yet" I said saddly since I didn't have my Helmet on he saw my saddened face. "okay" he said saddly, I stood up and walked to his side of the table "I'll be back okay" I said down to his level "yes but then?" "I'll be at Bur-Omisace before you okay, so I'll be there, okay?" He nodded.

"Everywell" I kissed his forehead "See ya" I placed my Helmet on, and walked across the bridge to the enterance "And where do you think your going" I turned and saw Balthier with Fran "I have an Erand to Atend to" I said manly. 'Geez I sounded like Larsa just then' And carryed on walking.


End file.
